Be Mine
by CrystalStarGuardian
Summary: Valentines Day has come, much to the excitement of certain couples. Hermione on the other hand, couldn't care less. After all, she's alone. Or is she? StHe DHa SeR slash :


Before we begin, this story contains slash. Don't like, don't read. As simple as that. Call me sick if you want to, but the sick one is YOU if you waste your time flaming me. I'll only roll my eyes and laugh, anyway. ^_^  
  
I think it's time for some Herm slash, as well as Draco/Harry. Don't you? ^_~ Thanks to angelstar who gave me the whole idea for this fic, by bringing to my attention the fact that Hermione always happens to be the one after Star, which I didn't realize I was doing. Whoops! ^_^; Being a Slytherin, I think Star should be the one after Hermione sometimes ^_~  
  
Disclaimer: Rowling owns the HP characters, and I own Star. Enjoy the show :)  
  
  
Valentines Day was drawing near, and anyone could easily tell this by all the activity at Hogwarts. Hearts of all sizes floated in the air above everyone's heads; couples seemed to be popping out of no where; and daily, owls brought candy and flowers.  
  
At the Slytherin table, Draco was reading a letter that he'd just received via a suspiciously familiar pure-white and beautiful owl. The Slytherin boy had a smile on his face as his silver eyes scanned the paper, the words obviously pleasing him. Beside him, Star yawned tiredly.  
  
"What is it about this dumb holiday?" she said irritably, glaring at a couple of Ravenclaws at the next table who were cuddling.  
  
"Your just jealous that you don't have anyone," Draco taunted, a small blush on his cheeks as he neatly folded the letter and slid it in his robe pocket.  
  
His friend stuck her tongue out at him, "oh, bite me, Malfoy."  
  
"Sorry, no can do. Harry wouldn't like that very much, since the only one I'm to bite is *him*."  
  
"Ugh, I didn't need to hear that."  
  
"I know, that's why I told you."  
  
"Prick."  
  
"Brat."  
  
"Hey, Dracypoo!" Pansy's annoying voice called from a few seats away. "Where's the kiss I heard you promised me?"  
  
A few Slytherin girls sitting with Pansy giggled.  
  
"What?!" Draco gasped. He then glared at Star, who was chuckling. "You!"  
  
"What?" she mocked innocence.  
  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile at the Gryffindor table, Hermione wasn't doing much better. She tried to ignore as best she could those around her who were enjoying this so-called holiday. Harry was gazing dreamily at a certain blonde-haired Slytherin, while Ron was blushing as he talked to Seamus. While her two best friends had their own boyfriends, and loved Valentines Day for it, Hermione was alone. She closed the book she was reading, realizing that she'd been staring at the same page for the last twenty minutes.  
  
"Stupid holiday," she grumbled.  
  
Harry broke out of his trance, looking at the girl, "what's the matter, Hermione? Aren't you and Krum going out?"  
  
"Harry, we haven't been going out for months," Hermione replied, trying not to be upset. It wasn't Harry's fault that he barely noticed anything besides Draco nowadays. After all, his boyfriend *was* pretty gorgeous.  
  
"Really? What happened?" the Boy Who Lived was totally oblivious.  
  
Hermione shook her head, "never you mind, it's unimportant."  
  
Harry glanced over at the Slytherin table, where his boyfriend of three months had Star's robes in a death grip and was loudly yelling at her. She was just smiling back.  
  
"You know," the boy said casually, "Star doesn't have anyone right now, either."  
  
"What's your point?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Just telling you."  
  
"Harry, I know what your getting at. And you can just forget it."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She's a Slytherin, not to mention a girl!"  
  
"Draco's a Slytherin, not to mention a *boy*," Harry mocked her, smiling.  
  
Hermione crossed her arms, "forget it."  
  
"Forget what?" Ron asked, turning from his boyfriend to look at his two best friends.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
~*~  
  
All too soon, Valentines Day had arrived. That night, a dance was to take place to celebrate the holiday, and everyone was going. Well, almost everyone.  
  
"What do you mean your not going?" Lavender asked, she and Parvati looking confusedly at Hermione.  
  
"Just what I said," the brunette replied, sitting on her four-poster bed.  
  
"But Herm," Parvati said, "how can you not? This dance has to be the most beautiful of all events, everyone's going!"  
  
"Not everyone."  
  
"Look, your not the only one without a date."  
  
"Yeah," Lavender agreed with her friend, "isn't Neville alone?"  
  
"No," said Hermione, "he's with Ginny."  
  
"Ginny and Neville?" the two girls gasped. "Since when?"  
  
"Two weeks."  
  
"How did we not notice?" asked Lavender, looking confusedly at Parvati.  
  
The two girls had a reputation of knowing *all* the couples in the *entire* school. The Neville and Ginny thing had been totally unexpected on their parts.  
  
"Well, I guess it would make sense a little. I mean, Harry's not only gay but he's dating Malfoy," mused Parvati. "The poor girl had to find someone else."  
  
"I just hope that Dean doesn't turn out gay, like Seamus," Lavender said, thinking of her date.  
  
"Justin, either," Parvati agreed.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh, brother."  
  
Unfortunately, this brought the other two girls' attention back to her.  
  
"Please come," Lavender begged. "It'll be fun, I promise."  
  
"How can you promise that?" Hermione challenged. "You'll be dancing the night away with Dean. I'd rather spend my night in the library or something, which is better then standing alone looking like an idiot while couples dance and cuddle around me, thank you *very* much."  
  
Parvati and Lavender finally had to give up, because it was getting late and they now knew the only way to get Hermione to the dance was to use a gag and binding spell. In which they would have happily did, but the brunette would never forgive them if they carried that out. So, after bidding their friend a goodnight, the two girls headed down to the party in the Great Hall, eager to find their dates. Hermione, on the other hand, headed to the library.  
  
~*~  
  
Star stood at the doorway of the Great Hall, watching with little interest at the other students and the teachers, as they enjoyed themselves. Her eyes landed on her best friend, and she smiled as she saw him dancing with his boyfriend. The two of them looked so cute together, although Star would probably never let anyone hear her say that. Unless she wanted to embarrass Draco, or something. The girl giggled to herself, wishing she had a camera.  
  
Draco caught her eye, and winked. He then turned his attention back to Harry, giving the cute boy a kiss on his cheek. Harry blushed, which was what Draco was going for. The Slytherin laughed. Laughing, for once the sound without mockery, the girl turned and walked away from the party.  
  
The Slytherin wasn't really paying attention to where she was going, and soon found herself standing at the entrance to the school library. Not having anything better to do, she pushed open the large door and slipped inside.  
  
At first, Star didn't see anyone and figured everybody was at the party. But then, her eyes landed on a lone figure who was sitting at one of the tables, an open book lying on the surface in front of them. Star began to approach, and noticed it was Hermione. The Slytherin took in how the other girl looked so focused, reading a rather large and dusty book. She really was quite pretty, now that her teeth weren't as big and she didn't try so hard to be a know-it-all in class. Star's steps faltered. Did she just think that Hermione Granger was pretty?! The girl was a damn *mudblood*, for Merlin's sake! But still.. there was something enchanting about the other girl.. Smiling to herself, Star walked over to the table.  
  
"Interesting reading?"  
  
Hermione jumped, gasping at the unexpected voice. Her eyes locked on the Slytherin girl, and she glared.  
  
"What're *you* doing here?"  
  
"I could ask you the same question," Star crossed her arms, smirking at the other girl. "What's the matter, Granger? Your friends ditch you for their boy-toys?"  
  
"Shut up, Pellerin. Go cause trouble or something, its what you do best."  
  
"Well, since Draco's not around right now I really don't want to. After all, he *is* my partner in crime."  
  
"Can't you do anything by yourself?"  
  
"Can't you?"  
  
"I am right now, aren't I?"  
  
"Indeed."  
  
Star closed the gap between the two, leaning down at her waist so that she was more face to face with the other girl. "No one invite you to the dance?"  
  
"I don't see where that's any of your business," Hermione said stubbornly.  
  
"Of course it's my business. If I didn't care to know, I wouldn't have asked."  
  
"Why should you care, so you can mock me?"  
  
"Hey, I don't have a date. That'd be pretty much the pot calling the kettle black, don't you think?"  
  
"Since when do you use Muggle sayings?"  
  
Star didn't answer, instead her eyes studied Hermione's. The Gryffindor started to feel nervous, unconsciously leaning back in her seat.   
  
"Why're you staring at me? Do I have something on my face?"  
  
Again, Star didn't answer.  
  
"Pellerin, stop it. Your freaking me out."  
  
"Your beautiful."  
  
"What??" Hermione gasped, wondering if she'd heard the other girl's mumble correctly. "What'd you say to me?"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
Hermione's reply didn't make it out, because Star's mouth was covering her own. She gasped, and Star took the invitation, her tongue sliding passed Hermione's lips to explore her mouth. The Gryffindor found herself slowly responding to the kiss, her eyes, like Star's, slipping closed. She barely felt Star's hand cup the back of her head, pulling her closer.  
  
Realizing what was happening, Hermione pushed Star roughly away.  
  
"What the hell do you think your doing?!" she demanded.  
  
Star just smiled at her.  
  
Upset and confused, Hermione stood and dashed out of the library, leaving the other girl behind.  
  
Star Pellerin just watched her go. "Happy Valentines Day, Hermione," she said with a smile as the library door clicked shut.  
  
~*~  
  
Crystal: I know, it's a little early for Valentines Day. But now I don't have to worry about it ^_~ Review, and I'll give you a Draco & Harry plushie! :) 


End file.
